<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extreme Renovation and Ghost Therapy featuring Mike Cooper by GhostBorzoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135280">Extreme Renovation and Ghost Therapy featuring Mike Cooper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostBorzoi/pseuds/GhostBorzoi'>GhostBorzoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Forgive me if this is a WIP indefinitely, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can’t believe someone else hasn’t done this, Maybe the discord had something to do with it, Mike-Centric, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Scratch that the discord has something to do with anything I write 😅, unedited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostBorzoi/pseuds/GhostBorzoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Mike has the accident and can see the ghosts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Mike &amp; The Ghosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arriving at The House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/gifts">whitecrossgirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapters gonna be really short so are most of the chapters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike stopped the car in front of Button House.The house looked to him like a posh persons house, but the posh person lost all their servants.<em>Did posh people even have servants anymore?</em> Mike didn’t know.They walked up to the door where Mike fumbled in his pocket trying to find keys when he realized he’d left them in the car.</p><p>Alison retained her usual calm collectedness.It was odd, his clumsiness never put off Alison and she was one of the few people not bothered by it.When he managed to get the old lock to actually open, he almost tripped over the doorstep.</p><p>She put her hand on Mikes shoulder to steady him “you seem discombobulated.Go lie down, take a break and I’ll bring the stuff in, okay?” She told Mike and when he opened his mouth she continued “don’t worry about it, I’ll handle it!” and all Mike could do was lie down on the stiff bed and sleep.</p><p>It was about an hour before Mike’s eyes cracked open.He looked outside the grimy window to see the sun was setting.<em>Well there goes my nights sleep.</em>All around the room, Alison had managed to drag their possessions up there without waking Mike.<em> She really is a miracle worker, </em>he thought as he went downstairs to see Alison making dinner.</p><p>”Let me do that-“ Mike choked out suddenly, referring to the dinner.</p><p>Alison laughed.”don’t worry about it Mike you drove three hours to Surrey for God’s sake! You deserve rest.” they sat down to eat dinner but oddly even with the mini heater plugged in, there were sudden blasts of chilliness and Mike sensed that Alison felt it too.</p><p>They didn’t think much of it though, as they sat down to relax for the night.That whole night Mike felt like eyes were watching him for some reason</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What We’re Dealing With</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mike’s sleep is interrupted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry I was away for so long and that this chapter is short, but school and life and focus issues got in the way.Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike woke up to a loud creaking sound. His eyes were barely open before he heard a crack, and a large piece of the ceiling fell right next to his face. If it had been a smidge closer, Mike probably would have been off to the emergency room with bleeding and a concussion. He began to cough from all the chalk-like dust coming from the new hole in the ceiling.</p>
<p>The door opened to reveal Alison, her eyes wide with shock and a look of fear and concern on her face. “You ok, Mike?” she asked, worry in her voice.</p>
<p>Mike blinked, trying to get the dust out of his eyes, and brushed a few stray pieces of plaster off himself before sitting up. “Yeah, think I’m good,” Mike said and Alison breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Alison put her hands on her hips and studied the hole in the ceiling. “This house is more of a fixer-upper than we thought, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Mike rubbed his temples. “That’s apparent, yeah, ” he said with a small groan.</p>
<p>“You sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?” Alison asked, the expression of worry returning to her face for a moment.</p>
<p>“No,” Mike answered definitively and stood up. </p>
<p>Mike and Alison locked eyes for a long moment then looked once again at the gaping hole now in their ceiling, that now rendered two rooms useless.</p>
<p>They were in for a real treat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>